


The Smith Family

by TheOneAndOnlyMatty



Series: The Smith Family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As of NOW EVERYONE IS ALIVE, BAMF!Erwin, BAMF!Levi, Bullying, Cursing and meaness if I feel like it, Death, F/F, F/M, Family, Jean may be OOC depends on how you see it, Jean needs a hug, Kinda Dysfunctional Family, M/M, Multi, Oh my poor kiddies, Okay lies, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This fic is basically just family fluff, This is gonna have so much angst, Though knowing me schist will go down, Wayyyyyyyyyyy to much angst, Who even knows? - Freeform, basically everyone is gay, he's really just a ball of fluff, i'll stop now, no regrets, possible eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneAndOnlyMatty/pseuds/TheOneAndOnlyMatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can I say?<br/>This is a bunch of fluff,<br/>With dark stuff thrown in of course<br/>Have fun with that.<br/>Basically Levi and Erwin are dads and adopted lots of kids, yay! </p><p>(Ohmygods that was a horrible summary)</p><p>[Lost the insparation to write but I'm emotionally connected to the story and can't delete it lol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Okie, so this is my first fic, and yeah...
> 
> Oh wait, I know this chapter is kind of short, I promise they will start to get longer I've just got to get used to the fic.  
> Feedback is always accepted  
> (Just try and stay positive! :)

Erwin and Levi Smith have always known Teddy was a troubled child. Teddy was their most recent and supposedly last child. While he was the smartest five year old anyone has ever met, his brains came with a tragic price. He had an imagination. An imagination was not necessarily a bad thing, not at all. In fact the Smith’s encouraged imagination of all forms, wanting their children to feel free. The thing about Teddy’s imagination is that it was too big. He thought about things no child should. Doctors couldn’t diagnose him and there was nothing they could do to help. Most horribly, this imagination gave the child horrible nightmares. 

In a house with seven kids there had to be strict rules, to keep order and avoid chaos. Rule number one was the house is SILENT after 8:00, so Teddy and Armin (their next youngest child at seven years old) could sleep. Rule number two was everyone was in bed by 11:00 unless it was absolutely necessary for you to stay up. By 11:30 that night everyone was asleep in the house. 

It wasn’t until 2:17 in the morning that Teddy had another nightmare. The first one to wake up is Armin because they share a room. Teddy doesn’t wake up crying, but screaming, which then makes Armin cry, which then makes Teddy start crying. Once they start crying they wake up the twins right next door. Connie and Sasha were a strange pair, but like everyone else poor Teddy’s nightmares scared them. Erwin and Levi finally wake up and retrieve Armin and Teddy bringing them to sleep in their bed. On the way back to their room they accidentally wake up the oldest three, Eren, Jean and Mikasa. Mikasa knows she has to go and make sure the twins are okay grabbing an apple on the way knowing food always comforted Sasha, and Jean goes to help Eren who likes to pretend Teddy’s screaming doesn’t scare him, when it really does.

In the end they all are sleeping in their parents bed. It may be crazy, but it’s home.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another one cause I'm just that nice. :)

Morning came, and they all reluctantly rose to get ready for school, work and whatever else the day brung. The first to wake as always was Mikasa, quietly but efficiently she woke up the rest of her siblings. Being the oldest it was her job to make sure everybody got ready in the morning, especially on nights like this where Teddy had a nightmare. Quickly Mikasa shooed everyone out of the room to get ready. Smiling she picked up Teddy from between their parents rubbing his pale blond hair. Placing a kiss on his forehead she carried him downstairs. 

The first thing she heard when she got downstairs was fighting. “Oh my gosh! Why don’t you ever listen!” Jean yelled at what Mikasa already knew was Eren. Eren and Jean were always fighting, their personalities were practically opposites. While Jean was a quiet artist who avoided confrontation and fighting, Eren was loud and loved to get into fights. Mikasa rolled her eyes at them and set Teddy in his high-chair. The twins Connie and Sasha were quiet as could be sitting at the table, they had even got Armin a bowl of cereal. Mikasa smiled glad for some good siblings, then scowled at the other two.

Thankfully their dad Levi came down to stop the fighting. Sighing he looked at his kids, “Eren, Jean you’re brothers stop fighting, you love each other now eat.” Levi was always a quick and punctual person, in a house with as many people as theirs there was no room for extra fluff. Levi grabbed yogurt from the fridge handing one to Mikasa who quietly thanked him. Smiling he sat down and started to help Teddy eat his yogurt. Levi worried about Teddy sometimes, they had decided to keep him out of daycare so he didn’t scare the other kids if he had a nightmare during nap time, but next year he had to start kindergarten. This made him worried about how he would interact with other kids. Erwin said he worried too much, but Levi couldn’t help it these were his babies and he wanted the best for them. His thoughts were interrupted when Erwin came bounding into the kitchen grinning, “Good morning loved ones!” He said cheerily.


	3. Bully

All the kids, excluding Teddy who wasn’t old enough for school, went to a K-12 school named Lincoln Prep. It was split between two buildings, an elementary and middle school one, and a high school one. While Armin, Connie, Sasha, and Eren attended the first one, Jean and Mikasa attended the other. After breakfast the six rushed out the door hoping to make the bus. They all knew that asking Papa Levi to take them would only result in a really long lecture about the importance of being on time. Erwin smiled as his kids ran out the door while getting ready to leave for work. He was curious as to how they planned to make it on time, with the bus coming in two minutes, and them being five blocks away. Erwin sighed, he knew Levi would have his butt for leaving him to drive the kids to school, but still grabbed his car keys and left for work.

While Erwin feared the wrath of his husband his kids were sprinting down the blocks at full speed. Armin had never been the most athletic person and being the youngest out of them, had the shortest legs. When he started falling behind Jean immediately picked him up throwing the boy on his shoulders. Armin giggled and looked at the path ahead. The bus was coming from behind them and headed towards the bus stop at the end of the block. 

The children all sighed a breath of relief when the bus stopped at the stop for them, and they were able to get on. When they got on the bus they found seats together, it wasn’t until they got off that they split up. Connie, Sasha, and Armin went through the elementary entrance of the school. Eren went through the middle school entrance, and Mikasa and Jean went to the high school building.

For the first part of the day everything was fine, it was just like any other day of the week. Then came lunch, everyone had lunch at the same time and so the halls were crazy. Sasha was already at the cafeteria, but Connie had lagged behind to ask a teacher a question. By the time he started to head over to lunch the throng of people in the hallway had thinned out. He was quietly walking through the halls when he heard a small scream of pain. Connie wasn’t one to involve himself in fights, but he was too curious for his own good and peered around the corner to see who it was. There were two kids who seemed just a bit younger than him, and they were kicking a smaller boy. Connie gasped, he recognized the small kid. The blonder hair and glasses were most definitely. While Connie was older then the two boys he was also kind of small and not muscular at all. He couldn’t fight the two boys, but he knew who could. 

He ran towards the cafeteria as fast as he could, and looked around for the familiar mop of uncombed brown hair. He spotted him immediately next to Sasha and pushed his way through the people towards them. He finally reached them, he gulped in a breath of air and started talking rapidly,”Well, there was Armin, and these two big kids beating him, and it looked bad, but they were bigger than me, and I couldn’t do anything, and…” Eren held up his hands to stop Connie’s talking, ‘Where is he?” Eren was used to Connie’s talking and got up quickly running after Connie, Sasha close behind. 

Once they rounded the corner Eren saw the the two boys beating up Armin and ran over pulling them both of Armin. The thing with Armin was that he was too nice for his own good, Eren was almost positive if Armin had tried to he could have escaped this situation. Armin was the smartest person in the room and yet let these idiots beat him up. Eren started to kick the two boys, who in return got up and punched him. Back and forth they went punching each other, they soon had gained a crowd watching the fight. Eren was holding up, but it was two against one and was reaching his limit. Before it could get any worse the principal Ms. Ral showed up.  
Eren, Armin, Connie, Sasha, and the two boys were all sitting in the principal's office, waiting for their parents. Armin was sitting on Eren's lap sleeping in his arms, Connie and Sasha sitting on Eren’s right. The other two boys, were on the opposite side of the room. Eren sighed looking at Armin’s face, it wasn’t too bad he just had a bloody lip and a bruise forming on his cheek. Even so Eren knew that there were bound to be other places on his body that were going to bruise badly from all the kicking. 

Levi had been feeding Teddy lunch when he got a call from Petra saying Eren got into another fight. Sighing he headed over to the school, but not before alerting Erwin, who of course even though still being at work said he would meet Levi at the school. Also not before calling in a babysitter for Teddy, as it would be too much work to bring him. Once he got to the school Levi sighed annoyed that he had to drop everything for another fight. The thing was, Eren was prone to getting into fights, he had a very high sense of justice that made him lash out at people, he wondered who it was this time. 

What Levi didn’t expect was to find half of his children in the office. And he sure didn’t expect to find Armin beat up and curled up in Eren's lap. When he heard Levi come in Armin woke up and opened his eyes just enough to see Levi looking at him. “Papi?” No one really knows where he picked it up but while all his siblings call Levi Papa, Armin has decided to call him Papi. Levi picked up his boy in his arms and hugged him tightly. Armin flinched a bit but was happy to have his father here. 

Levi did not fail to see his boy flinch, and looked at Petra pointedly walking into her back office. Once they were in he closed the door and quietly asked Armin to plug his ears, which he promptly did. Once Armin’s ears were plugged he let out a string of curses that would make the devil proud. Levi had know Petra since his childhood and was not at all afraid to insult her. “You knew Armin was hurt, but you failed to tell me about it? Did it not cross your mind that I would want to know that?” Petra rolls her eyes, “Yes, but knowing you, you would have literally dropped everything, including your child, and ran here.” 

Levi grunts knowing she was right and walks out of the room, but not before Petra says something about Eren getting detention, to be greeted by Erwin talking to Eren, “Look Eren, I know why you did it. I would have done the same thing, but that still doesn’t make it okay to beat someone up, okay?” Eren nodded looking down at his feet. “But hey kid, look at me, I’m proud of you.” Eren smiled and hugged his dad. 

Levi smiled at the two of them and went over to Sasha and Connie to make sure they were okay, while they weren't hurt he knew Connie and Sasha saw themselves as Armin’s protectors, and by letting Armin get beat up they had failed. 

Erwin looked over at his family and devised a plan, “Hey, what if we took Mika and Jean out of school and went to see a movie as a family.” Everyone, including Levi nodded happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I told you they would get longer.


	4. Movies

Before his family picked him up to go to the movies Jean had been painting in the art room. He always painted and ate lunch in the art room. First of all because he could paint in peace and alone, second because the cafeteria was to crowded, and he didn’t need to get a school lunch because Levi always packed everyone lunches. Jean was painting on a very large canvas, it was about six feet tall and four feet wide making it much taller than Jean, while he wasn’t cursed with Armin and Connie’s shortness he wasn’t that tall either. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to paint, his teacher had told him to paint his music, but even while he was an artistic genius it wasn’t as easy as it sounded. 

He threw his headphones on playing his music on shuffle not really caring which song came on. The first song that came on was House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco. He closed his eyes holding the paintbrush in his left hand quietly humming to the song. He was quiet until the chorus came when he started singing out the words not really caring who heard.

Baby we built this house  
On memories  
Take my picture now  
Shake it til you see it  
And when your fantasies  
Become your legacy  
Promise me a place  
In your house of memories

Through his singing he didn’t hear his best friend Marco walk in and stand behind him laughing at his singing. Finally Marco tapped Jean on the shoulder still giggling. When Jean felt the tap on his shoulder he jumped about a foot in the air, which only made Marco laugh even more. Rolling his eyes Jean pulled out his headphones, “Really Marco? Really? It it really that funny?” Marco just shakes his head laughing to much to respond in words. “What are you here for anyways?” Jean asks Marco. Once he stops laughing and regains his composure Marco responds, “Your dad is here and looking for you in the office, he already has Mikasa, and before you ask no I don’t know why.” Jean nods picking up his backpack off the floor. “‘Kay see you later Marco!” 

Jean runs to the front office, and ends up running right into Mikasa knocking them both on the floor. Mikasa jumped up and pulled Jean up with her. “Thanks, Mika do you have any idea why we’re here?” Jean asks, “No.” Like Levi Mikasa was short and quick with her answers. She wasn’t much of a talker, but when it came down to it she loved all of her siblings dearly. 

After about ten minutes Erwin walked out of the office, his face was very solemn but when he spotted his kids his face lit up with a smile. “Hello kids! Come on let’s go!” Erwin headed towards the door, Mikasa and Jean right behind him. “So, why are you taking us out of school? Did something happen? Is everyone okay? Papa? Teddy-” Erwin shook his head, “Levi and Teddy are fine, but well-” Mikasa looks at her father concerned, “What is it?” She asked Erwin quietly. “It's Armin, you know how he is. He’s too nice for his own good, and well today he got beat up by some older kids. He refuses to tell us how it happened, but Eren found them beating him up and you can imagine what happened next.” Jean and Mikasa nodded knowingly. “So we decided to take a family trip to the movies, now come on your Papa hates waiting.” Before walking away Mikasa and Jean look at each other, as the two oldest kids it was their job to help their siblings, and this was going to be a lot of work.

Everyone was already in the families silver van, so Jean and Mikasa had to squeeze in beside their siblings. Mikasa looked at Armin sadly but knew it would be best to not say anything. The car ride to the movies was silent, which was quite unusual for the family. Once they reached the theater the family regained some of their enthusiasm. 

Armin perked up considerably when he saw the movie choices. One was a documentary on sea animals, and global warming. While most kids his age were watching Spiderman, Armin liked to , specifically about the ocean. “Daddy,” Armin pulled on Erwins pant leg to get his attention, “Can we watch that movie! Please!” Armin pointed at the documentary. Erwin nodded his head looking back at his children and spouse, who all nodded in agreement.

By the end of the movie Armin, Connie, and Sasha were all asleep. The late night, and the day's events seem to have taken them out. Erwin picked up Sasha, Mikasa picked up Connie, and Levi got Armin. By the time they got home Eren was also asleep.Once everyone was either in bed or finding some way to entertain themselves, Erwin and Levi went to talk in the kitchen.

Levi looked at Erwin sadly, “Should we send him to a new school?” Erwin shook his head, “He’s probably best with his siblings, he’s too shy, it would probably just make things worse.” Levi leaned his head against Erwin's chest, “I guess you're right… but.” Erwin smiles, “Come on Levi you know I'm right, and not only that, but he would be devastated without his siblings.” Levi sighs in defeat, “Okay fine, but we have to talk to him about it.” Erwin groans, “I know, I know, it’s just… Why would anyone do that to our baby? He’s so sweet and caring, he would literally never hurt a fly.” Levi hugged Erwin's waist, “I know, but we also knew it wouldn’t be easy raising children, we just have to do the best we can and hope it works out right?” Erwin kissed the top of Levi’s head, ‘You know I love you right?” Levi nods his head, “I know.”

“I love you too.”

“I know you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of now this fic has a theme song:  
> House of Memories by Panic! At The Disco  
> Listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuliCkN2oic


	5. Marco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't mean to post this so soon, but I couldn't help it.

Jean and Marco had been friends since Jean was adopted by Levi and Erwin when he was eight. When he was seven Jean’s parents had been killed, and Marco sympathized with him, as his own mother had died when he was young too. Not only that but in general Marco was a really sweet person, he cared for everyone no matter who they were. That’s the only reason he was able to get through Jean’s introverted personality and they became friends. And besides his family, Marco was Jean’s only friend. 

When they turned 14 they somehow ended up together. No one really knows exactly how it happened, but they were both discovering sexuality for themselves and just fell for each other. Now they were what Levi calls “Disgustingly in love.” Of course then Erwin tells Levi to shut up and said they were adorable. 

After the horrible events of the past week, things had more or less gone back to normal by the weekend. Connie, Sasha, and Eren played video games, while Armin sat on the couch his head buried in a book. Levi was making lunch while Erwin tried to put Teddy down for a nap. Mikasa worked on college essays and Jean waited by the door for Marco to come. 

Finally there was a loud knock on the door, and Jean jumped up to answer it. “What’s up?” Asked Marco. Jean leaned against the door frame and strained to keep a straight face, “The sky.” Marco rolls his eyes and pushes past Jean. “Oh come on that was good!” Jean calls after Marco as he walks up the stairs. Jean flops down on his bed and looks at his ceiling. “Marco my joke was perfect, admit it.” Marco sits next to Jean on the bed, “The day your jokes are funny will be the day pigs fly.” Jean hits Marco’s arm playfully, “Why do you hurt me like this?” 

Marco laughs then rolls over on top of Jean and kisses him, “Better?” Jean pouts stubbornly and turns over which ends up pushing Marco off. “Jean,” Marco whines putting his arms around Jean’s waist, “I’m sorry.” Jean turns around to face Marco, “You have not been forgiven.” Marco pokes Jean’s cheek, “What can I do to make it up to you?” Marco asks him. “Food.” Jean says right before turning his back to Marco. Without a second thought Marco goes downstairs to make Jean a sandwich.

After about 10 minutes Jean started to feel bad and tip-toed downstairs to the kitchen where Marco was making a sandwich. He silently walked up behind Marco and put his arms around his waist, kissing Marco’s cheek, “I forgive you.” Marco turns around and kisses Jean’s lips, “I know you do.” 

After a few hours of being lazy and watching movies together Marco noticed that it had started storm outside, “Hey Jean it’s getting kind of late, so I’m going to leave now.” Jean looks out the window to see it raining, “Do you want my dad to drive you?” Marco shook his head putting his shoes on, “It’s fine I’ll just take the bus.” Jean raises his eyebrow, “Are you sure? “Oh yeah I’ll be fine.” Jean nods, “At least take an umbrella with you. Here.” He hands him an umbrella covered in pictures of Pikachu. Marco chuckles at how nerdy his boyfriend was but takes the umbrella anyways. “Pikachu is perfect!” Jean claims, “Don’t make fun of him.” “Bye, my love!” Said Marco as he walked out the door. “Love you!” Jean yelled back. By now it was about 11:00 at night and Jean was tired and immediately passed out and fell asleep.   
With all of their children asleep Levi and Erwin took sometime for themselves to watch a movie alone. By about two AM Erwin woke up to his phone vibrating in his pocket, he slowly pushed Levi off of him so he could reach it waking Levi up in the process. “Hello?” Erwin said answering his phone. After a few minutes Erwin hangs up. “What was it?” Asks Levi sleepily. Erwin frowns, “I think you should wake up Jean.”

Jean was slightly confused when at two AM he was sat between his fathers on the couch. Erwin put his hand on Jean’s shoulder, “Jean, I have some bad news for you.” Jean looked at his fathers concerned, “What happened?” “Well Jean you see, Marco was on the bus and it was raining, and there was another bus that crashed into it sending it off the road… and killing everyone inside.” Jean didn’t know what to do, he had plans for the future with Marco, he and Marco were going to be together forever. Jean buried his face into Erwin’s shoulder and started sobbing, while Levi rubbed his back. They stayed like this till morning. 

They decided to allow Jean to stay home from school, they knew how much he had loved the boy, they had planned to go to college together, and then get married right after. Marco and Jean had truly loved each other. Jean didn’t go back till Wednesday, and when he did it was horrible. There was nothing appealing about it. Marco was his insparation, and reason for living. He didn’t know what to do. Jean had no reason to paint, but he still went back to the art room hoping it would make him feel better. 

Just like before he put his headphones on, and started listening to House of Memories. Jean looked at the still blank canvas still lacking insparation. When the chorus came Jean started belting out the words, but only got through the first line before he broke down sobbing. He realized that Marco would never be there two make fun of his singing even though Jean had the voice of an angle, or laugh at his Pokémon obsession, even though he also knew all the words to the theme song too. Jean cried for losing the love of his life.

\----------------------------------------

About a week after the incident was Marco’s funeral. Jean had prepared a speech his dads said he didn’t have to, but he did if it was for Marco. Jean wore a blue bowtie, Marco had always loved bowties, he said they were cool. The whole family piles into the car and heads to the funeral all dressed in black clothing. 

Once they reach the cemetery everyone but Jean exits the car knowing he needed to prepare himself to face the funeral. Jean pulls a pair of glasses out of his pocket and put them on. Jean didn’t really need them that much, or like them much but Marco had always said he looked sexy in them, and so he wore them for him. Taking a deep breath Jean exited the van.

 

He met up with his family in front of the chapel, Levi squeezed his shoulder and then proceed to enter. Jean looked around and spotted the line to see Marco one last time, his family got in the line. Once they reached the front Jean allowed the rest of his family to go before him, postponing the moment as much as possible. Finally it was his turn, it was now or never see him again. Jean took a step forward and looked at the body in the coffin. Marco was wearing a black suit and red tie, with his hair combed back so it neatly hung around his face. Jean looked at Marco’s pale body and cried. H e wanted to be able to hold Marco’s warm hands again, he wanted to stuff his face with popcorn while watching Disney movies with Marco, he wanted spend long nights talking and cuddling with Marco, and he wanted to kiss Marco again, to hear Marco say I love you one more time. 

Jean knew he was holding up the line and would start full on bawling if he didn’t leave now. He started to walk away, when as a last minute decision he tore off his tie and placed it next to Marco knowing how much he would appreciate it.

Jean turned back to his family tears falling from his eyes as they took a seat. Jean wasn’t listening much to what people were saying, as he was preparing to give a speech of his own. Honestly Jean hated taking in front of other people, the only reason he would do it today was for Marco. It came time for people to come up and talk about Marco, when they asked if anyone wanted to come up Jean said he would and they called him. 

Jean nervously walked up to the podium trying to wipe all the tears from his eyes. Once he gets up to it he starts reading his speech, “My name is Jean Smith, I’ve known Marco since I was eight. He was my best, and only friend. Then a year ago he became my boyfriend. We loved each other a lot. We even had a plan, we were going to go to the same college, then after college we would get married. Our honeymoon was going to be in Japan, the home of anime. We would then move into Marco’s house with his dad, with our extra money we were going to adopt three children, a girl and two boys all a year or two apart. We were going to live stupid domestic lives, but we were going to love it, now-” Jean had to stop talking because he started sobbing again, the two had even chosen out their wedding rings. They were a match made in heaven, even if heaven had decided to break it up, they were perfect for each other. 

Choking through sobs Jean continued, “He had always been too stubborn for his own good, the night he died he was leaving my house, it was raining out and I said we could drive him home, but he insisted on taking the bus. Damn you Marco, why did you have to be so goddamned stubborn.” By now he was crying so much that Levi and Erwin went up to bring him back to his seat, rubbing his back telling him that it would be okay. 

Jean couldn’t pay attention the rest of the funeral, watching them bury Marco made it all too real for him. He couldn’t take that. Before they left, Marco’s father handed Jean the umbrella he had lent Marco that night. He wanted to smile at the Pikachu’s covering it but couldn’t bring himself to do it and just thanked Mr. Bott for it. That night Jean fell asleep hugging the umbrella to his chest wishing for a life he would now never have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for that, but I needed it. Don't worry I cried my eyes out while writing it.


	6. Family Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short cute filler chapter, have fun!

Family movie nights were a tradition in the Smith household. Everyone was to be home by 5 o’clock on Friday so they could order pizza and watch a movie. Last week Armin had forced them to watch Finding Nemo for the billionth time, Levi was just waiting for him to grow out of Disney. This week it was Eren’s turn to choose, he had chosen to watch Insidious. Erwin was probably a horrible father for letting his seven year old watch a horror movie, Levi certainly thought so, his exact words were “My poor baby Armin can't be exposed to that much cruelty! Isn’t there a little boy who gets possessed or something? No you cannot show that to my baby!” With A little persuasion and the promise of a date Levi finally gave in and let Armin watch the movie. 

They were all seated in the living room, Jean sat in the recliner hugging the umbrella trying to be excited for the movie. He still wasn’t over Marco, he didn't want to believe he was gone, so instead he hugged the umbrella like a lifeline. Mikasa sat with Sasha using her as a pillow, not that she minded Sasha wasn’t bad when she wasn’t hyper from a gallon of sugar. Connie sat next to them with Eren on his other side, they were arguing about who would get scared first. Levi and Erwin sat next to each other, Armin on Levi’s lap, and Teddy on Erwin’s. Levi stroked Armin’s hair, thankfully Armin’s bruises had mostly gone away except for a few on his ribs, but otherwise he was fine. He had returned to his normal excited self, talking Levi’s ear off all hours of the day. Levi and Erwin had talked to Armin, but he just shrugged off saying that the other kids were mean and stupid for hurting him. As of now everything seemed fine except for Levi did notice Armin was much jumpier nowadays, but the doctors just said it would wear off and that they just needed to let him know it was okay.

Now that everyone was seated and ready Levi took the remote and started the movie. Right when the movie started The word “Insidious” popped up on the screen along with creepy music making Armin jump. Levi frowned and leaned over to put his mouth near Erwin’s ear, “See, I told you it was too scary.” Erwin merely rolls his eyes and turns his head to peck Levi on the lips, “It’s fine okay, if he was too scared he would tell you.” 

By the end of the movie Jean, Connie, Teddy and Armin were asleep. Sasha was almost asleep her head buried in Mikasa’s chest, and Eren laying on Connie’s chest. Erwin and Levi contemplated putting everyone to be, but they were to tired to carry all these children. Instead they decided to just fall asleep this, knowing they would be stiff in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate feedback and kudos! They inspire e to write more! Thanks for reading! :)


	7. Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I wasn't really what to do with the story, but I know now. After I introduce each character and their problems in a chapter I'll start with the main plot. Soooooooooooo yeah, that's it!

Connie groaned when he looked at the top of his test a big red F at the top of the page with “see me” written next to it. Connie set is head in his hands. He had never really been the brightest crayon in the box but he really did try hard. It was just really hard for him to concentrate in class. His mind liked to wander to other places. While he tried to focus on the bigger things like math and science, but instead focused on little unimportant things like if he could find a pattern in the color of his classmates shirts. 

The thing was Sasha on the other hand could get As like nobody's business. Papa was literally gonna kill him. The bell rung signaling the start of lunch, but Connie had to stay behind to speak to Ms. Zoe, or Hanji as she prefered to be called. His teacher sat at her desk beckoning to him. Connie hung his head down and walked over. Hanji sighed, “Connie I know you’re trying, I can see it. But I just won’t be able to pass you with grades like this. Connie nodded his head, “I know Ms. Zoe.” Hanji gave him a weak smile, “It’s Hanji remember? Okay, I’m going to get you a tutor, but if you don’t get your grades up you’ll have to go to summer school, or maybe even repeat a year.” Connie nodded his head solemnly. “Now go on and enjoy your lunch.” Connie nodded then left the room, but wasn’t in the mood for lunch and instead just hid in the library trying to understand his notes.

On the bus ride home Connie was unusually quiet, but Sasha chose not to bother him. Connie knew he could just hide his test from Levi and Erwin, but was too honest. Levi was home, but Erwin wouldn’t be home till six. Connie opted to eat a snack and do his homework until he came home.

Sasha looked at Connie worriedly, he had been staring at the same problem for 20 minutes. Of course she had noticed when Connie missed lunch today, and that he had been down lately, but she just assumed it was boy stuff. Soon Erwin returned home from his job as a detective and Sasha ran to him hugging his waist, Levi right behind her. Levi kisses Erwin’s cheek, “Hello sweetheart.” Erwin laughs knowing Levi was only this nice when he wanted something. Erwin put his hands on his hips eyeing Levi suspiciously. “Did you make dinner?” Erwin asks, Levi shook his head. 

So that was it, Erwin reminded himself to order Chinese food later. Erwin looked down to see his son Connie pulling at his pant leg. “Yes?” Erwin asked looking down wondering what his son wanted. Connie averted his eyes and looked down at the floor, “I- Uh, I would like to talk to you.” Erwin and Levi nodded their heads knowing it was their duty as fathers to see what was wrong. “Okay then, let’s head up to my office.” Erwin heads up the stairs, Levi and Connie following behind him. 

Once they were all seated on the much-too-small couch in Erwin’s office Connie sighed and pulled out the test putting his head back in his hands as Levi took it from him. Erwin and Levi looked over the test frowning. Honestly the two of them had never had to deal with a child with low grades, and as insensitive as it may seem they weren’t sure what to do.

Levi took Connie’s hands from his face and looked into his eyes, “Look, Connie we’re very disappointed in your grades. But we know you can do better, you… just have to apply yourself more.” Connie looks down and nods his head. Erwin pats Connie on the back, “Come on kiddo, let’s go order some Chinese food, since someone forgot to get any food.” Levi leaves the test on the chair and they head downstairs to join the family.


	8. Food

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING SO SLOW! 
> 
> Still I literally treasure each kudos! Thay make me happy! Yay feek back is also accepted! And appreciated!

Sasha sits down in the cafeteria next to Connie laughing at one of his stupid jokes. She sets down her tray, today was pizza day and Sasha loved pizza. Sasha rolls her eyes at her idiot brother taking a bite of the pizza. “No but Sash you weren’t there, you don’t know! It was crazy! And, just, ohmygod, it was awesome.” Sasha had absolutely no idea what her brother was going on about but dutifully nodded her head as she finished off her pizza. Sasha grinned, then grabbed a handful of her brothers fries, eating them all at once. 

“Hey!” Connie exclaimed, “That’s my lunch! Do you want me to starve?” Sasha laughs then grabs the rest of his fries and runs, eating them as she goes. 

The last bell of the day rung signaling the end of the school day. Sasha shouldered her bag and waited for Connie by the front door. About five minutes later Connie met her at the door and they started walking towards the bus stop. They were about to pass the CVS when Sasha stopped them. “Hey, come on Connie let’s stop at the CVS.” Connie sighs exasperatedly, “Do you have any money?” Sasha rolls her eyes, “Yeah,” and walks into the store. 

Connie and Sasha walk out of the store, and head towards the bus stop. Conne was chomping on a candy bar contently, while Sasha is shoving cookies in her mouth. “Dang Sash,” Connie starts, “What are you? A human garbage disposal?” Connie laughs while Sasha walks ahead and takes a seat on the bus. “Hey! Wait up!” Says Connie as he runs to catch up with Sasha.

After a few hours of homework Sasha went to take a shower before dinner. When she got out she looked at herself in the mirror on the bathroom wall. She was never the skinniest person, but she didn’t consider herself too much bigger than average. She wasn’t afraid to admit that she loved to eat. It could just sometimes be a little offputting that she was bigger than other people. She wasn’t stupid, and she heard people make comments about her weight. It had never really bothered her, it just seemed like Connie never seemed to gain any weight, and they were twins. Sasha sighed and just went downstairs for dinner

That night Sasha didn't eat anything for dinner, she just started at her plate all through dinner, then fell asleep early that night, hoping tomorrow would be better.


End file.
